<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They boned lovingly by clearwaterbottle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233651">They boned lovingly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle'>clearwaterbottle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Tweek Tweak, Everyone left for college, M/M, NSFW, Top Kenny McCormick, Tweek is pinning, porn with plot?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwaterbottle/pseuds/clearwaterbottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek and Kenny become friends after everyone leaves South Park for college.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Twenny - Relationship, Twenny SP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They boned lovingly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sleep over OWO WHAT COULD THIS LEAD TO??? (This is my first time writing porn please say if I should write more or just go back to my angsty fluff shtick)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek looks over at the taller blonde. One of his good friends. I mean he couldn’t really be picky considering he was the only other person he knew by name, that was around his age. But he didn’t want to be just friends. He really enjoys Kenny’s company, he just isnt really good at relationships.</p><p>Tweek peeled his eyes away from him to talk to one of the regulars. The loud buzzing of the customer was making his head hurt. </p><p>Soon the money and the change. It was about closing time and there were still groups talking their sweet time chatting, meaning they would most likely have to stay late.<br/>
His dissatisfaction is visible with his twitches more violent and saying more profanities.<br/>
“Tweek, dude, are you okay?” Kenny’s voice almost silenced by his thoughts.</p><p>“I’m f-fin-FUCK YOU- sorry for-SON OF A BITCH- th-the outBURsts.” </p><p>Kenny sigh is loud.<br/>
“Dude we can close a bit early. We’ve been open late for the past 2 weeks, I don’t think anybody would mind closed.” Kenny’s eyes were beautiful, Tweek knows this isn’t the first time he admired Kenny’s eyes but with the melancholy look, it made them more desirable.</p><p>“Fine but IF m-my parents get- BLOODY MURDER- mad at me yo-you BITCH- fuck, you HAVE To take the BLame.” Tweek pulls his hands up to his hair, tugging harshly.</p><p>“I’m okay with that.” Kenny smiles.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>After the long hour of cleaning and closing the coffee shop, Tweek is free to sleep. It’s already 8:48pm on a Friday and he’s happy to rest his heavy eyelids.</p><p>“Hey Tweekers, wanna hang out?” The familiar voice echos in his mind.<br/>
“S-sure, bUt I’m-FUCK- I’m t-tIRED FUCKING CUNT- s-so don’t think, IM GONNA st-tay up with y-yoU FUCKING WHORE!” Tweek silently cursed him self, he try’s to be as nice to Kenny as possible, but his twitchs and ticks are giving Kenny an exception. The green eyed man heard a small chuckle from his company.</p><p>“Your condo?” Kenny throws his arm around Tweek.</p><p>“I-I don’t like y-your- SHIT SHOW HOUSE- oh fu-ck I-“It’s ok Tweeky we all thought it you just said it,” Kenny gave a wink to the shorter man in front of him.</p><p>“BUT I-it’s mean T-TO FUCK YOUR GODANM WHORE MOTHER- oh god.” Tweek his behind his hands, he really doesn’t have a chance.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“FUCK YOUR SAGGY TITS- why the hell did you throw a banana peel on the track?!?!” Tweek yells. </p><p>“Just because you’re shitty at video games doesn’t mean I’ll go easy!” The McCormick laughs.<br/>
“You lost!!” He smiles at the Tweak.</p><p>“Whatever it’s a -DUMB FUCKING GOAT shIT- fucking game aNYW-way.” Tweek announces. </p><p>“Aww need a kiss to help your feelings~” Kenny mocks in a baby voice.</p><p>“Yes, YOU a-asshole.” The shorter boy retorts, rolling his eyes.</p><p>He looks over to see Kenny as red as a tomato. “W-what?” Tweek raises his eyebrow.</p><p>Kenny stood up and walked over to Tweeks bean bag. “D-dude w-WHAT THE FUCK- are-“<br/>
Kenny quickly silence him with a kiss. Tweek was gonna push him away but Kenny was his dream man living. The smaller mans arms wrapped around Kenny’s neck, while Kenny explores the abdomen of Tweek.<br/>
Soon they move to Tweeks bed, slowly undressing. Kenny moved his kiss down to the pale skin of Tweeks neck. Marking it with lavender and pink spots on his neck.</p><p>“Oh- FUCK- Kenny~” The green eyed cashier moans.</p><p>Kenny froze.<br/>
“Holy fuck dude, I’m sorry I just got carried away oh my fu-“ Tweek pulls the McCormick back on top of him this time leading the kiss.<br/>
Tweek broke first for a breath.<br/>
“D-dude I’ve been-FUCK- pinning over y-you for years let me haVE this,” Tweek states.<br/>
“Wait really?!” Kenny squeaks.<br/>
“Yes y-you assHAT! N-now fucK me!” Tweek teared up. Of course he wanted Kenny more then a hook up but out of desperation he would take it.<br/>
“Listen dude-“D-don’t call m-me dude when we were-FUCKING- suck-cking faces a sec-cond ago!” Tweek furrows his brow.<br/>
“Ok Tweekers, listen, I’m not gonna fuck you with out two things.” Kenny announces. Tweek nods for Kenny to continue.<br/>
“I want to clarify I am and have been in love with you for a while now, so I want to have an open relationship after this,” Kenny stared at the man below him, Tweek nodded quickly with a big grin on his face.<br/>
“And two, lube. I tried spit once and it’s really gross.” He declared.<br/>
Tweek got up and checked through his desk. He pulled out a bottle of lube.<br/>
“I agree t-to both of those statements!” He smiled.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tweek places him self in doggy style making his now naked body, even more exposed.<br/>
Tweet can hear the squirt of lube come out of the bottle.<br/>
“Why is the lube scented and flavored?” Kenny questioned the lighter blond.<br/>
“It-it was the only one th-they had left,” Tweek turned his head to look a Kenny, “besides I’ve learned to like it.” The twitching boy was blushing, making his joints colorful against his pale skin.</p><p>He finally felt something cold against him, fingers. He started with one, making the man below shiver with slight pain and pleasure.<br/>
Kenny moved his finger in a rhythm making small grunts emerge from Tweek. Once his muscles relaxed, letting his rim soften, he felt another finger. It was a bit less painful this, his muscles ready for a larger play mate to join.<br/>
Kenny then started scissoring, stretching the tight boy below him.<br/>
“F-fuck Kenny, sto-stop going so slow!”<br/>
“Sorry Tweekers if I go any faster it’d hurt ya.”</p><p>Three fingers.<br/>
Four fingers.<br/>
Kenny continued stretching Tweek hypnotized by his small breaths and shaky legs.</p><p>He took out his fingers one by one getting ready to prep his member.<br/>
“Kenny?”<br/>
“Yes?”<br/>
“C-could I lay on my b-bACK?! I-I want t-to see your face.”<br/>
“Absolutely, ya twink.”<br/>
“I’m go-going to ignore how-GAH-much that sounds like my name.”</p><p>Tweet flipped himself over. He saw how big Kenny is.<br/>
“Is that go-gonna fit!?“<br/>
Tweek shook a bit. It wasn’t his first time, but he wasn’t used to being with someone so large. He’s nervous, who could blame him?</p><p>“It’s going to be fine~” Kenny cooed in the shaking males ear. Tweek felt it against his rim, making him hug around Kenny’s neck.<br/>
He felt it slip in him, it didnt hurt as much as it was cold. Once Kenny started moving, he felt it hit his bundle of nerves.<br/>
“F-fuck K-Kenny ri-right there!” He growled in his lovers ear.<br/>
Kenny’s only response was a strong thrust into his prostate.<br/>
Kenny was slow at first, teasing the little one, slowly as his arousal grew so did his speed.<br/>
Soon he was slamming into his partner making sure to rub against Tweeks member in the process. The moans coming from the twink below only gave Kenny more fuel.<br/>
“K-Kenny I-I’m so Clo-CLOSE!” Tweek yelped.<br/>
Kenny’s grunts and Tweeks moans became louder before-<br/>
“F-fUCK”<br/>
Tweeks cum shot against both of their stomachs, while Kenny’s seman slowly filled up his new boyfriend.<br/>
They held each other for a few minutes before both of them collapsed in exhaustion.</p><p>“I need a shower,” Kenny chuckles.<br/>
“I-I do-don’t think I can wALK you -GAH- ass!” Tweek glowered.<br/>
“Then I’ll be your hero and bathe you!” Kenny smirks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They boned lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>